The present invention relates generally to dental products and more specifically to applicators for applying a solution to a patient's teeth and gums.
Several dental procedures incorporate the use of solution applicators. Commonly, applicators are used in applying a prophylactic solution, such as fluoride, or a topical anesthetic solution, such as benzocaine, to certain areas of a patient's mouth. Dentists commonly apply prophylactic solution, such as fluoride, to children's teeth, but also to adults, in order to fight cavities and other diseases of the mouth. Topical anesthetics are widely used to locally anesthetize a particular area of the mouth prior to an injection or prior to other dental procedures not requiring a deep anesthesia.
Usually, fluoride and topical anesthetics are supplied in bulk, in jars or other containers, for repetitive use by dentists or other dental professionals. The dentist dips a cotton swab or other absorbing material into the container and allows some of the solution to be absorbed by the swab. The dentist then applies the swab to a local area in the patient's mouth. This typical procedure has certain drawbacks. First, the container is used for multiple applications, creating the risk of contamination. Second, the dentist cannot assess the exact quantity of solution being applied. If the material absorbs too much fluoride or anesthetic, dripping can occur leading to a dirty work place and waste. On the other hand, too much solution may be applied to the area of the mouth, creating discomfort to the patient. If the material absorbs less solution than necessary, a subsequent application may be required leading to another time consuming procedure and to the use of another applicator.
Several solutions to these common problems have been proposed, but it appears that none were successful.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,297 to Stalcup teaches an improved applicator for applying a topical anesthetic to a patient's mucosal tissue including a sponge-like dispenser member attached to an elongated handle. A predetermined quantity of the anesthetic is pre-applied to the dispenser member. A number of these applicators are stored in a refillable dispenser apparatus having a number of wells, each receiving one dispenser member. However, the Stalcup patent teaches away from the individual coating of the dispenser member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution applicator system that allows safe and secure handling of the solution. It is an object of this invention to provide a solution applicator system that is easy to use and that is appealing to children. It is another object of this invention to provide such a system that allows easy removal and discarding of used applicators and containers. It is further an object of this invention to provide a convenient system of individual application without having to expose and possibly contaminate the solution or the applicators in the other containers.